


The Girl With The Dragon Eyes

by Kikiyo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyo/pseuds/Kikiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her village, her Mother. All destoyed by the same Dragon. When two years pass she decides to go travel, not caring where she ends up. When she encounters a nasty storm out in the waters, she ends up on the shores of Berk. She ends up making friends for the first time and she might have even found love. What's gonna happen when she comes face to face with toothless. The Dragon that destroyed her everything? O.C/Hiccup</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack of the Nightfury

She ran and she ran, but she knew that she would have to stop running eventually. Then the raging Night fury would kill her. She didn't know what got the black dragon so angry at her and her village, but whatever happened must have been bad. While she ran she tripped on a stone and fell onto the dirt. The dragon growled as it approached the defensless girl. She backed up until he back was pressed up against a near by bolder. She gulped as it got closer.

"Leave Judith alone!"

The dragon looked up at on of the many trees and saw a woman standing on a tree branch. She had with dark skin, brown eyes and long dark hair. The Night fury moved just in time to dodge the flaming arrow the woman had shot. The woman jumped from tree branch to tree branch until she reached the ground. She walked up to the girl, now known as Judith.

Judith looked and saw that the Night fury was nowhere in sight. The woman must have scared him off. The woman helped Judith to her feet and inspected her to see if she had any injuries. She sighed.

"Judith, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if I led the Night fruy away, I would be able to protect our village."

"Don't do anything like that again, do you here me?"

"But Mother-"

"But nothing. Judith, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"Better me than the good people of our village."

The woman sighed once more and gave a chuckle. She ran a hand a through her long black locks.

"You're just like your father. Always willing to sacrifice."

Judith smiled up at her Mother.

"Alright Judith, let's get back to the- AH!"

Before she could finish a purple fire ball came and hit Judiths Mother in the back. Judith looked over and saw that the Night fury was the one who shot the fire ball. The black dragon jumped on Judith and prepared to attack but stopped. He just stared at her for a while. What was he thinking? The Night fury shook his head and flew off toward the village. Judith got up and ran towards her injured Mother. She gagged. The smell of her Mothers burning flesh sickened her and broke her heart at the same time.

"Judith." She called weakly.

"Mother. Your going to be okay."

"No I'm not Judith. Hurry back to the village and head to the armery. When you do, I want you to get my spear and try to scare the dragon off."

"I'm not gonna scare it off Mother. I'm gonna kill it."

"No Judith."

"But Mother, look what it did to you."

"I know. But I don't blame the dragon. Just go."

The Mother closed he eyes.

"Mother?"

Judith shook her a bit. Her eyes widened in horror.

"MOTHER?!"

She felt a spot on her Mothers neck. No pulse. Judith was filled with anger and sadness. Her Mother died.

She ran back to the Village and was shocked at what he saw. The Village was... It wasn't even a village anymore. It was all huge piles of ash if not burned wood. She went to the armery and saw that it was in ash a well. She looked threw the whole thing and, to her amazment, found her Mothers wooden spear still intact. She saw her Mothers name etched in the wood. Jurmaine. Judith held the weapon in her hand. She turned around and started calling for people. There had to be survivers. There had to be. She ran off from the wreckage and spent two days searching for survivors.

Judith fell to knees and cried. No one was alive. All there was, was Judith Crus. When she looked up she saw the Night fury staring down at her. She backed away and pointed the spear in his direction. She was afraid at first, but was then filled with rage.

"It's your fault. Everything is gone, dead. And it's your fault!"

The Nightfury growled. She threw the spear at the Night fury, only to have it move out of the way. The dragon flew in the air and roared at Judith before leaving, never to return. Hopefully.


	2. Tee and Judith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith's little companion

It's been two years since the incident with that Night fury. Judith was fifteen years old now and she was alone on the island. The one her village used to rest on.

Today she walked along the sea shore, enjoying the sounds of the ocean. She walked into the water a bit and looked at her reflection. Her skin wasn't as dark as her Mothers. Her Mothers skin was more of a chocolate color, while Judith's skin was a more of a golden caramel. She looked back at the bright green Dragon eyes staring back at her. No, those eyes didn't belong to a Dragon nearby. They belonged to her. That was the thing about her; she had the eyes of a dragon. Not only that, she had these black floral markings on her face, one for each cheek. It wasn't something that was drawn on; she was born with these markings.

"That's her, the girl with the Dragon eyes."

"Hey look, it's that Dragon girl."

That's what the people in the village used to say. They always made fun of her for how she looked. Of course she didn't look normal, especially with the sharp fangs she had. She would run home crying to Jurmaine, her Mother. She would lay her head on her lap and tell her about how cruel people were to her about her appearance. While stroking Judith's short curly black hair she would always say the same thing.

"Judith, they're only being mean to you because they're jealous. They wish they could look as unique as you."

Judith sighed.

'I'm unique alright.' She thought sarcastically.

At least she didn't have to worry about people mocking her anymore. She missed being around people. She wasn't lonely though. Judith turned around when she heard a familiar humming sound. She saw a green humming bird flying her way. They were very rare where she lived. It was the only one on the island and it was still a baby. For a baby, though, it understood her pretty well.

"Hey Tee." Judith greeted.

The humming bird landed on her stretched out palm. Judith found Tee a few weeks ago. Tee was fresh from the egg and was looking for its Mother, who was nowhere in sight. Judith took good care of the orphaned humming bird. Judith was surprised when Tee learned to fly. He was way too small to be able to do something like fly, but ended up learning anyway. Though she didn't want to, she brought the airborne humming bird to the forest and left him there, thinking that if he was able to fly at such a young age then he could take care of himself. He was able to take care of himself, to her surprise. She found out the next time she came to the forest. When Tee saw Judith he flew around her happily. She was happy to see him too, but left him once more when he went to drink nectar from a flower.

When Judith was out of the forest she heard a humming sound and found that it was Tee. He had followed her. He was always by her side, even up to this day. He always managed to find a way to Judith.


	3. Out to sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith goes out to sea, following her mothers footsteps. But it doesn't go so well

Judith looked out at the sea.

"Hey Tee, what do you think is out there?"

The bird looked up at Judith with its beady eyes. Judith looked back.

"You know, Mother would always travel. She would come with stories of her adventures. I 've always wanted to experience those adventures, maybe find some that are even more exciting and daring."

All the little bird did was tilt it's head. Judith went back to the camp sight she had in forest. She's been living there since that day with the Night Fury.

She found a bag and packed a somethings she knew would be important like food, water ect. She ran back to the shores and found a boat she could use to leave the island. When she got in the boat, Tee came and perched himsel on he side f the boat.

"Sorry Tee. I'm going by myself."

He just flew over and made himself comfy on her shoulder. It was obviou that he wasn't gonna leave her.

"Fine, you can come with me. I alreadyknow I'm gonna regret this later."

With that said she set sail for wherever the waves would take her. She just hoped it wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in the water with no supplies and no idea where to go.

I was finallydark out and my was taking a breakfrom all the rowing I did. How did Mother deal with this knd of stuff? She looked into the water, staring at her own reflection. Her reflection was replaced with the image of Jurmaine. She shook her head and the image left.

"Two years and still can't stop thing about her."

She looked down and saw thta Tee was asleep on her lap, sleepng on herleather skirt as if it was a nest.

'Atleast things are peaceful.' She thought.

Tee opened his eyes and looked up at his foster mother.

"Glad your awake."

Tee blinked and flew into the air. He was looking straight forward. Judith looked toward the direction that Tee was looking at and saw a large storm heading their way.

"Oh God."

Tee flew back down onto Judiths lap. Judith tried her best to avoid the storm, but her efforts went in vain. The wind that hit her caramel skin was so cold, it felt like she was being cut by shards of glass. Tee was almost blown away, but Judith grabbed the little humming bird so he wouldn't be whisked away. There were a few times when the boat would almost flip over.

"How does Mother go through all of this?!" I screamed through the noise of the storm.

After a while of floating in the rough and unforgiving storm, it had stopped all together. Judith let out a sigh if relief. She looked down at the hummingbird in her hand. When she let him go he tried flying around, but his wing was injured. He just settled for staying in her lap.

The fact that Tee was hurt, hurt Judith. Ever since the incident with the Night fury, Tee has been all she had. This is why she didn't wanna bring him along. She wanted him to be safe and now look at him. She did everything she could to help the wing heal a little better. She prayed that it would be smooth sailing from here. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was small, but that was because it was farther from her. She looked closer at it and saw that it was a boat coming straight for her.

"I see I'm not the only traveler here."

She sat Tee down beside her and started rowing toward the boat. She already knew that she never wanted to go into the waters by herself again. It must have went better for Jurmaine because she knew what to do. She got close enougg to the boat. She stood up and called to the people on the other boat. The people came over and gave her a dirty look. Had she done something wrong?

"Um, can you guys help me get to shore? I'm a little lost." She called.

They whispered something that she couldn't hear. They put down this bridge and motioned for her to come over. She got her bag of supplies, Tee and the wooden spear with Jurmaine's name on it. She walked up the bridge and saw only two men there. One was taller than the other and had this bucket on his head.

"So where exactly-"

She was interrupted when the man with the bucket had hit her over the head with something, knocking her out.


	4. Uncle Stoic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Judith wakes up she's happy to see an old friend

When Judith woke up she was in a small jail cell. She looked through the bars of the jail cell and saw that her bag of supplies were leaning against a wall, along with the spear right next to it.

'I'm in a jail and I have no idea where I am. What a lovely situation.' She thought sarcascticly.

She looked around the cell and saw that the walls were a little green. Green... Green... TEE!

She looked outside the cell once more and saw Tee in a cage that was hanging on the ceiling. At least he was okay... Atleast she hoped. She heard some footsteps and people talking. Yet again, it was nothing she could here. The man with the bucket on his head walked up the the cell. He looked to his left.

"This is her. I think she might be part of the Outcasts."

The man from before came and took a good look at her.

"She looks strange. She has these dradon eyes."

"Dragon eyes?" She heard someone else say. A much larger man with a red beard came over and took a good look at her. Judith and the man looked at eachother with widened eyes. Judith put on the widest smile.

"Uncle Stoic!"

"Judith! It's good to see you!"

Stoic looked at the two men.

"She isn't part of the Outcasts. Let her out of this cell!"

The two men nodded and let her out. When she took one step out of the small space Stoic picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Uncle Stoic, you're crushing me!" Judith said, trying to breathe in air.

He let her go and apologized.

"It's been to long! The last time I saw you, you were atleast five years old."

"Five and a half. Where am I anyway?"

"You're on Berk."

Her eyes widened once more. How did she travel that far. Her home and Berk were extremly far apart. They used to be close together, but mother nature decided it was time for the two lands to split.

"So Judith, what brings you to the lands of Berk?"

"I wanted to be like Mother and start traveling. It's not like there's a reason for me to stay in Gultch anymore."

Gultch was the name of the place she lived in. The Gultch lands is what they would call it.

"What do you mean? You had Jurmaine and the villagers."

Judith looked down sadly. A look of worry appeared on Stoics face. Judith walked past the large viking and grabbed her stuff.

"Let's just say it's bad. Can you help me get my humming bird down?"

One of the men got the cage down and released Tee. Judith craddled Tee in her hands. Stoic put a hand on Judiths shoulder.

"I want to know what happened. Come, you can tell me on the way to my house. You can stay with me for a while."

Judith nodded and followed Stoic, getting ready to tell the whole thing.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith gets to reunite with the boy that defended her as a child

Judith was in Stoics home, eating some mutton. Stoic was trying to take in what happened at Gultch with the Night fury. Jurmaine had been his best friend since they were little kids. It hurt him to know his best friend was gone. He looked up at the young Crus before him and chuckled. She had quite the appetite. He always thought of Judith as the daughter he never had, and was always happy to see her smile when he visited her all those years ago. Though his best friend was lost, he was happy his favorite little girl was okay.

"I'm sorry about what happened Judith."

"It's okay, Uncle Stoic." She said with a mouth full of mutton.

Stoic wasn't really Judith's uncle. She just loved calling him that when she was younger. She loves calling him that now. It brought back happy memories of when he would come to Gultch for a visit. He always brought his son with him, which made her happier back than. She remembered that his name was Hiccup. He was her best friend when they were little. She started remembering the day she met Hiccup.

Flashback

Near the sea shore of the Gultch lands there were four children. Three girls and a boy. Two of the girls were laughing and pointing at the the third girl, who was on the ground crying and the boy was pointing and laughing as well.

"Dragon girl, Dragon girl." The sing songed.

The girl they were laughing at looked up at the three children with her green dragon eyes.

"Why do you guys have to be so mean to me?"

"Why do you have to look so ugly?" The boy answered

"I'm not ugly!"

"That's a lie. Judith Crus is a liar."

"And a freak." One of the girls said.

They started pointing and laughing at her again. She cried into her hands and did her best to block out their taunts. She couldn't remember a day when the other kids weren't making fun of her.

"Hey!" Someone called.

Judith looked passed the three children to see a rather scrawny boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"What do you want?" One of the girl asked.

The boy walked over to the group of children.

"I want to know why you all are being so cruel to that girl." He pointed at Judith.

"Look at her! She's so freaky."

The new boy looked at her marking and green eyes and his eyes widened.

"Wow! She looks so cool! How could you think she's freaky?"

"She is freaky."

"You guys are just jealous that you don't look a great as here. I suggest you leave her alone or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll find your parents and tell them about your bad attitudes."

The three flinched, not liking the thought of being in trouble with their mothers and fathers.

"Please don't tell our parents."

"Then scram!"

The ran off, leaving Judith and the boy behind. The boy looked at Judith, who's tears still falling. He got on his knees and wiped away her tears.

"Don't listen to them. They're just upset that they don't look like you."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I know what it's like to be made fun of all the time. I don't like to see it happen to anyone else."

Judith smiled.

"Thank you. My name is Judith Crus."

The boy grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock."

End Flashback

Ever since that day she and Hiccup have become the best fo friends. They were always holding hands, reading books and playing tag. Judith would teach him how to draw the way she did. She was a very talented artist and still is. But she prefers drawing in the sand or dirt than on paper.

"So Judith, how long do you plan on Staying on Berk?" Stoic asked.

Judith shrugged, putting the boney remains of mutton to the side.

"I don't know. I was actually planning on leaving now."

"Now!? But you just got here."

"I know, but I don't wanna be a burden."

"You won't be. Infact, how would you like to live here?"

"Live here? You mean live on Berk?"

He nodded.

"I don't know Uncle Stoic."

"Come on lass, it will be great! You and me will get to make up for lost times and you'll get to see Hiccup again."

Judith smiled at the thought of getting to see Hiccup again.

"What has he been up to?"

"A lot. He learned to tame dragons."

Judiths mouth hung open. The scrawny little kid she met all those years ago was taming dangerous, deadly dragons?

"You might wanna close your mouth Judith. Bugs will fly in."

Stoic stood up put out his hand. Judith took it and stood up.

"Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Of course! I've wanted to see Hiccup for so many years. Do you think you think he'd remember me?"

"Your the only person he knows with green eyes of a dragon."

When they left his house some people started staring at her and later started whispering about her. Some said she looked odd. Some said she looked like a freak. A few have even accused her of not being human. This one comment hit her the most. Someone said that she was a demon. She clenched her fists and took deep breathes. She's been called Dragon girl, daughter of freaks, odd ball. But demon? Just because she looked different, doesn't mean they have the right to call her a demon. That was going to far. She wanted to do something, but thought it would be better if she didn't.

Stoic gave Judiths shoulder a good pat and pointed forward. Judith looked ahead to see a group of teens that were at least her age. There were six of them. One of them caught her attention. He had brown hair and green eyes and was rather scrawny. Hiccup. It was Hiccup. Judith felt like shedding years of joy.

"Hiccup! C'mere son, I found someone you'll love to see!" Stoic called.

Hiccup looked toward the two and gasped when he saw Judith.

"Judith. Is that you?" He asked.

Judith nodded.

Judith and Hiccup ran to each other, sharing a hug. The two were obviously happy to see each other. Judith expected him to be happy to see her, she expected him to be shocked to see her after all these years. What she didn't expect, however, was for Hiccup to press lips against hers.


End file.
